


Never in my life

by jarjoong



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, No Beta, Romance, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarjoong/pseuds/jarjoong
Summary: Myungsoo is pretty sure there are not supposed to be these many hurdles for a love story that is destined to have a happy ending. It is supposed to have a happy ending right? No way did god mess up the romance-aspect of his life after basically giving him everything.





	Never in my life

‘Let’s break up’, he had said or more like mumbled before practically running out of her house.

It was a another year, another break up. But every-time he felt this time it wouldn’t hurt as much but it always did.

Well it was life. Not like he was getting dumped left and right. If you really paid attention it was just him being too picky. In fact people would call him the bad guy, a player and what not. But he had tried in all the relationships! Tried really hard to succeed.

But there was always a blocker in his mind. Something wasn’t right.

 

“Break up again?”, Woohyun asked in a bored tone as soon as he saw his face. It also looked like he was holding back his laugh. Myungsoo gave him a half-hearted glare and collapsed on the couch and let out a long sigh.

 

“What was it this time?”, Woohyun tried again and Myungsoo turned to look at him. He seemed a bit more serious this time so he tried to express his feelings without fearing being laughed at, “I don’t know. She was perfect. She was beautiful, smart definitely cared  for me”.

 

“I don’t know why it didn’t work out this time either” By the time Myungsoo finished, Woohyun’s face was completely serious and he solemnly offered, “I think I know what your problem is, Myungsoo-yah”. Now Woohyun was hardly ever serious but when he was, he could come up with genius solutions so Myungsoo would be lying if he wasn’t at least a little curious.

 

His hopes however dashed when he saw the little smirk developing on the older member's face and as expected the next words were entirely useless to Myungsoo.

“Your problem is that, the girls you date can hold more than one thought in their brain” After this Woohyun couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore and even as Myungsoo mustered the energy to suffocate him with a cushion he could hear a muffled, “They just don’t have that cute and gullible energy to them”

 

“What was that, Woohyun hyung?” Myungsoo froze when he heard the youngest member’s voice from the door. Sungjong looked, perfect as usual. He removed his mask that basically gave away that he was meeting up with his boyfriend for some sweet date that the greasy dude had definitely planned. Now Myungsoo was considered greasy and okay maybe fairly but this dude was a whole new level of grease, like grease king or something. And Myungsoo didn’t trust him a single bit though he supposed it was never his place to judge someone as trustworthy or not.

 

Woohyun struggled from below his hands and Myungsoo stopped thinking about Sungjong and his boyfriend and pushed the cushion firmly against Woohyun’s face so he had no chance of saying anything. Guessing that Woohyun wouldn’t be saying anything for a while and being kind of in an awkward phase with Myungsoo, Sungjong seemed to have come to a decision to ignore them and went to his room after removing his shoes.

 

Finally Myungsoo allowed Woohyun some air to breathe and leaned back on the couch to wallow in self pity. Sensing Woohyun move he muttered, “You are teasing me but if he hears that you basically call him a dumb bimbo he will kill you, you know that”

 

“Hey don’t put words in my mouth” Woohyun protested. “Also, aha you admitted that he is the reason you can’t date” He added with another smirk.

 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and replied in a bored voice, “Not like it is a secret. Please let me pretend that there is something else that is fixable that is wrong with my relationships”

 

Woohyun made a sympathetic noise and patted his knee. “There there. This too shall pass. Or maybe not because Jae-orc will die before he lets his precious Sungjongie get away from him so. Good luck buddy”

 

Although Woohyun was terrible at comforting anyone, at least he tried. Even though the trying was more depressing than Myungsoo’s actual thoughts, the nickname ‘Jae-orc’ definitely helped cheer him up a bit.

 

Woohyun left to prepare for some individual schedule, leaving Myungsoo to his thoughts. But to be honest he couldn’t think about much else either. What was left there to think that he hadn’t thought about ever since they debuted? All the whys and what-ifs and buts had been mulled over a 1000 times. Myungsoo was 95% sure there was some answer hidden that was guaranteed to give him a happy ending. He was normally a humble guy, but if we faced the facts, he was kind of attractive and his crush was 100% gay so what was there that couldn’t fall into place eventually. But after years of waiting he had come to accept that maybe, childhood love was stronger than whatever he could offer and honestly it was the most depressing thought as he had burned through his list of possible childhood loves already.

 

After staying the position for who knows how much time, Myungsoo finally gathered the courage to go talk to Sungjong. It had become kind of a schedule for them. They were fine for the first one month or so of him dating someone, but soon the conversation started to get awkward and Myungsoo started avoiding the younger member. At first, having no filter whatsoever, Sungjong would directly ask him about the reason. But later, he also became kind of used to it.

 

 

“Sungjongie, can I come in?” Myungsoo asked after knocking the door to the younger member’s room.

 

“Yeah” Sungjong shouted a bit more loudly than exactly necessary. Though the music from the room was a bit loud so it was understandable.

 

Myungsoo entered the room and closed the door behind him. Looking at Sungjong, it was clear he had just now finished showering and was getting ready to do his daily Japanese reading. Even though all of them teased him for being ambitious, Myungsoo admired that Sungjong always strived to better himself in every way possible. The song playing on the speakers was ‘Cherry blossom ending’ by Busker Busker and Myungsoo knew the next song would be ‘Love Blossom’. Sungjong was so predictable and so sickeningly in love that Myungsoo was forced to smile bitterly before approaching the younger member.

 

“Can I sit here?” He asked, patting next to Sungjong’s very attractive behind. Sungjong gave him a surprised look and nodded before going back to mouthing the word he was reading.  Myungsoo couldn’t help but smile at the cute way he was studying before offering to help him, “I can help you study today if you want”

 

Sungjong’s dragged his eyes away from the book to stare at Myungsoo before exclaiming, “Hyung also broke-up with someone today?” Myungsoo was dumbfounded by the happiness he heard in the younger guy’s voice but he didn’t let his hopes rise that the latter had finally fallen in love with his Myungsoo-hyung and was finally showing some reaction to his relationships or end of relationships. But a second later the full sentence registered in his head.

 

“What do you mean, also?” He asked before pinching his cheeks for smiling at his misfortune. And of course the purpose was also to hide that he was happy that Sungjong was happy about his break-up. Normally if Myungsoo behaved the way he did with Sungjong the last couple of months, they wouldn’t be talking happily with him in just one sentence. But Sungjong couldn’t hold a grudge if his life depended on it and for this L was always grateful.

 

Sungjong complained about the pain before attacking Myungsoo violently to free himself from the grip, but Myungsoo only transferred his arms to his stomach and held him tightly so he couldn’t move at all.

 

“Tell me or I won’t let you go!” He threatened.

 

“When did I even refuse to tell?” Sungjong complained loudly, trying to wriggle around to find a way to escape but Myungsoo only tightened his grip.

 

“Ugh fine! Who else though? I broke up with Jae-yah today” Sungjong announced exasperatedly.

 

“We should definitely mark this day as a break-up day and celebrate it hyung”, Sungjong continued after escaping Myungsoo’s loosened grip and his blinding smile was in Myungsoo’s view for only a second before he practically bolted out of the room to lock himself in his own room. He definitely needed to lay down in his bed for the rest of his day. Or the rest of his life would work as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experimental chapter. I do not know them that well as I haven't watched a lot of shows and also haven't read many fics of Infinite so the characterization might be a bit off. Also No Beta, and I apologise for that. Might change to M later but will keep the chapter separate.


End file.
